The same
by Sassy Girl Phumie
Summary: attention : this story about yaoi,if u don't like? please,don't read jaejoong ingin menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang yang memberikan pemanas untuknya yang sangat membenci musim dingin,namun karena kesalahan changmin dia malah menyatakan cintanya kepada uknow.. ff ini diadaptasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul love at first sight karya yumachi shin


_**Title : The same **_

_**Cast : Member TV5XQ dan beberapa pemeran pendukung yang bakalan muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita ini.  
**_

_**Pairing : Yunjae**_

_**About story : Yaoi,ooc,and chaptered**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Mereka bukan milik saya,hanya cerita inilah yang original milik saya ^^**_

_**Warning !**_

_**Ini hanya sebuah kisah percintaan antara boy x boy,dengan sedikit di bumbui konflik dari imajinasi saya,jadi kalau tidak suka dengan cerita berjenis seperti ini sebaiknya jangan di baca karena saya selaku author sudah memperingatkan,dan ingat ! jangan bashing pairingnya. dan maaf ya kalo bnyk typosnya ^^**_

**_Dan fanfic ini saya adaptasi dari sebuah komik jepang yang saya pinjam dari sepupu saya judulnya LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT [ YUMACHI Shin],beberapa bagian saya ubah tapi hanya secuil karena saya sangat suka jalan ceritanya,dan untuk endingnya saya belum memikirkan mau disamakan atau saya ubah,lihat saja nanti ^^v _**

Kim jaejoong,17thn

Musim dingin,dibanding orang lain aku termasuk salah seorang yang tidak menyukai musim dingin. Mungkin karena aku tidak tahan dengan udara yang terasa menusuk hingga ketulang itu.

"dingiinn~!," aku memekik tertahan sambil mengeratkan syalku dan mengusap-usap kedua tanganku agar terasa hangat,apalagi entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mungkin karena...

"ugh~! Gimana ya? Aku gugup sekali,"desisku perlahan,wajah dan pipiku terasa memerah karena hawa panas yang menyeruak akibat kegugupanku,ini adalah hari yang sangat penting jangan sampai rusak karena kebodohanku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa gugupku.

Sikapku seperti yeoja saja,tapi yang namanya gugup tidak memandang gender dan jenis kelamin bukan? Aku memang seorang namja,dan aku akan menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang pernah menjadi penolongku saat awal penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

[ Flashback On ]

"Ya Tuhan~! Kenapa kau tidak lahirkan aku dinegara yang bermusim tropis saja sih sehingga aku tak perlu merasakan yang namanya musim dingin karena salju," aku menggerutu dengan changmin mengekor dibelakangku,dia juniorku semasa smp tapi berkat kejeniusannya dia lompat kelas dan kini kami akan bersekolah di TOHO HIGH SCHOOL.

"menggerutu terus tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah,lagipula musim salju itu indah," changmin menimpali omelan tidak pentingku,dan aku hanya melirik sebal kearahnya.

"haduuhh aku tidak tahaaan~! Apalagi pemanasku ketinggalan dirumah,aish~!,"aku mendudukan diriku dan bersedekap agar hangat.

"aigo~! Hyung! Cuacanya tidak sedingin itu kok,ayo cepat bangun! Aku ingin cepat tahu hasil pengumuman kelasnya," oceh changmin,dia berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikan kedinginanku ini

"tung_," aku pun hendak berlari menyusulnya. Namun langkahku tertahan karena seseorang menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"ini untukmu,"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tak jauh dari aku tersenyum manis dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya,tangannya menyodorkan pemanas padaku.

Dan sejak saat itu aku merasa hatiku loncat dan keluar dari tempatnya,senyuman manis namja itu tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Saat temannya memanggil namanya aku tahu dia bernama jung yunho.

[ FLASHBACK OFF ]

Hanya aku cukup kecewa karena sepertinya dia berbeda kelas denganku,satu gedung sudah aku susuri untuk mencari jejaknya tapi nihil sampai suatu hari changmin bercerita kalau dia menemukan orang yang bernama jung yunho sewaktu mendata seluruh siswa di TOHO HIGH SCHOOL ini.

Dan,kini aku sedang menunggu kedatangan orang itu,aku menyuruh changmin menemuinya dan memanggilkannya untukku. Itulah mengapa perasaanku gugup tak terkendali andai dia yeoja mungkin aku tak akan segugup ini tapi,dia namja aku takut reaksi yang dia tunjukan membuat aku sakit hati.

"saat nanti dia datang aku harus berucapa bagaimana ya? Aku menyukaimu,maukah kau jadi pacarku? Aahh salah! Aku terus menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu,mari kita berpacaran?," aku bermonolog ria seperti orang yang tidak waras.

"jaejoong-ah," suara seseorang membuatku diam membatu.

"ini dia! Aku harus ucapkan sekarang,"tekadku dalam hati.

"a-a-aku menyukaimu,jadilah pacarku!,"ucapku lantang tanpa berani melihat kearahnya,aku terus menunduk karena rasa malu dan gugup yang kurasa.

"bagus! Aku sudah mengatakannya!,"seruku dalam hati.

"oke," jawab orang itu.

Bohong! Kenapa jawabannya cepat sekali?! Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan alangkah terkejutnya aku. Apa?! Kenapa orang ini yang ada disini?

Semua berantakan! Aku kira yang ada dihadapanku adalah jung yunho tapi di-di-diakan uknow,teman sekelasku dengan rambut pirang menyala dan berdiri seperti singa,tingkahnya yang hyperaktif dan sulit ditebak! Uh! Bagaimana ini?! Apalagi sekarang dia tersenyum cengengesan tak jelas seperti ini,shim changmin paboooooo~!

"sudahlah hyung,tak perlu terus-terusan cemberut seperti itu," junsu berusaha menenangkan jaejoong,sementara changmin sedang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan es batu.

"bagaimana aku tidak cemberut? Kau tau,si pabbo ini memanggil orang yang salah,dan parahnya lagi orang itu adalah uknow si bocah tengil itu,coba bayangkan andai mulutnya bocor dan berbicara kesemua orang,habislah aku!," jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustrasi.

"tenang saja,aku tahu sifat uknow walaupun tampak dari luar seperti itu tapi,dia anak baik dan tidak bermulut besar,"ucap yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memperhatikan aksi 'smackdown' yang aku lakukan terhadap changmin.

"lagipula hyung,uknow kan namja tampan yang cukup populer dikalangan para uke,kau harusnya merasa beruntung! Tidak dapat jung yunho,uknow pun jadi,"oceh changmin dengan tersenyum seakan tak menyadari aura kemarahan yang mulai keluar lagi dari tubuhku. Dan yoosu hanya bisa menatap iba melihat aku kembali 'mengecup' dahi changmin dengan berbagai style.

* * *

Semua murid kelas 2A akan beranjak pulang,hanya yang piket saja yang tinggal kelas termasuk kim jaejoong dan beberapa murid yang lain.

"jaejoong-ah kau lihat uknow tidak?,"tanya heechul menghampiri jaejoong yang sedang menyapu.

"aku tidak melihatnya,wae?,"

"kau ini bagaimana? Diakan piket juga bareng kita tapi sepertinya dia membolos seperti biasa,awas akan aku laporkan ke kepala sekolah," heechul tampak geram dengan sikap semena-mena yang uknow lakukan.

Jaejoong baru sadar kalau ternyata ia satu piket dengan uknow,semua itu terjadi mungkin karena jaejoong yang tak terlalu menyadari keberadaan uknow atau karena sikap uknow yang suka seenaknya sendiri?

Walaupun mereka satu kelas,mereka jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Sehingga begitu berita tentang isu pernyataan cinta jaejoong ke uknow tersebar keseluruh sekolah,semuanya menjadi heboh. Dan,jangan tanyakan siapa si penyebar isu tersebut.

"oh ya kau kan kekasihnya uknow sekarang cepat cari kekasihmu,biar wookie menggantikan tugasmu,"titah heechul,sebagai ketua kelas dia berhak membagi-bagi tugas piket.

"tapi kenapa harus akuu?,"

"kau kan pacarnya,uknow pasti akan menurut padamu,"

"tapi aku_,"

"aku tidak menerima bantahan kim jaejoong,"ujar heechul dengan tegas. Dan jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal,dia berjalan keluar kelas dengan menghentakan kakinya cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bunyi menggema dilorong yang ia lewati.

"Kim jaejoong!,"

jaejoong menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan ternyata jesicca,yuri dan sunny. si trio _bad girl _yang terkenal dengan hobi mereka yang suka bersikap semena-mena. _  
_

"kenapa kalian memanggilku?,"tanya jaejoong dengan datar.

"ku dengar kau pacaran dengan uknow oppa?,"tanya sunny dengan nada angkuh sementara jessica dan yuri tersenyum sinis kearah jaejoong.

"apa urusan kalian?,"

Rupanya pertanyaan itu membuat ketiga wanita itu geram,mereka mendekat kearah jaejoong hingga jaejoong mundur dan membentur tembok karena sudah tersudut.

"berani sekali kau kim?,"geram jessica.

"ah! menjauh! aku tidak akan melawan wanita,sekalipun wanita itu bersikap seperti monster yang mengerikan!," jaejoong berusaha menerobos dan menjauhkan diri dari mereka.

"kurang ajar,ayo kita kerjai dia!,"seru yuri. Lalu mereka menarik jaejoong kesebuah ruangan yang pengap dan gelap lalu menguncinya dari luar.

"Ya! keluarkan aku dari sini! kurang ajar!," jaejoong memukul pintu itu dengan keras agar ada orang yang menolong dan membantunya keluar dari ruangan yang dia sadari itu adalah ruangan tempat menyimpan matras dan bola basket.

"ugh! berisik sekali sih?!," tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkan jaejoong yang hampir menangis karena kesal dan jengkel. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati jaejoong mendekati suara itu yang tampaknya berasal dari tempat matras yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Karena minim pencahayaan jaejoong tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu,semakin lama jaejoong mendekat ia mulai mengenali siapa orang itu.

Orang itu mengucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk,namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya menjadi tersenyum ceria mendapati seseorang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"kim kau datang?,"serunya ceria dan langsung memeluk tubuh jaejoong seenaknya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam mematung karena terkejut tak menyangka menemukan uknow disini lalu dengan tiba-tiba uknow memeluknya seakan tanpa merasa sungkan.

"ya! apa-apaan kau? lepas!," jaejoong yang mulai tersadar langsung berontak dari pelukan uknow.

"kenapa? kau masih malu ya? aigoo kim jangan malu lagi,kitakan sudah resmi pa_,"

"stop!," jaejoong memotong kata-kata uknow.

Uknow menatapnya bingung,keningnya berkerut melihat jaejoong seperti sedang menahan marah.

"kau kenapa kim? apa kau sakit?," yunho mencoba mendekati dan meraba kening jaejoong tapi dengan segera jaejoong menepisnya secara kasar.

"ja-jangan mendekatiku..," jaejoong tertunduk,dia merasa harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini tapi,apa ini benar-benar waktu yang tepat?

"kim..,"lirih yunho,dia tak tau harus bagaimana dan berkata apa.

"lupakan!,"

"ha?,"

"lupakan semua kata-kataku tempo hari dan anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi uknow-ah," dengan satu kali hembusan nafas jaejoong mengatakannya dan berusaha mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap mata yunho dengan tenang dan datar.

*Tbc*

mian tbc di saat yang kurang tepat,saiia cuma pengen tau ada readers yang mau baca selanjutnya ga? kalo ga biar saiia delete aja hehehe RnR please bagi yang bersedia :D


End file.
